


Dog Days

by alexcat



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hot in Bon Temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

DOG DAYS

 

The summer had been so hot and humid in Bon Temps that Sookie felt like she was going to melt. She’d even stopped sitting out in the sun on her days off. She thought about the nights she’d spent in the cool company of the undead and she nearly felt a longing for those days. 

Nearly. 

It was hard to believe that she’d spent so much time with Bill and Eric back then. Sometimes she still longed for the quiet of the undead mind. 

Sometimes. 

She smiled when she heard the door open. 

Sam was home. Dog days at last. 

~end~


End file.
